At present stage, a compact-sized camera has popularly been used on the general market. Taking the easiness thereof into consideration so as to make a camera portable, a compact-sized camera is so required as to make it more smaller in size than the current sizes. It is usual that a photographic film is rolled up and it is put in a cartridge and is then loaded into a compact-sized camera. It is the most effective means for pursuing a camera having a more compact size to make the cartridge space smaller inside a camera.
However, when a cartridge is made smaller in size, a photographic film has to be put in a cartridge having a small diameter. Therefore, it produces such a defect that the void ratio in the cartridge is reduced, so that the photographic film is liable to be core set curled. When a core set curl is increased, there raises such a problem that a film transport is stuck or a film is creased in a processing apparatus such as a splicer. There also raises such a problem that a core set curl cannot satisfactorily be remedied even after completing a development process, so that the handling of the subject film is worsened by the remaining core set curl. Further, increasing in core-set curl of photographic film raises a problem that the loading weight necessary for drawing out the photographic film from a cartridge and the film cannot be smoothly draw out from the cartridge when the free space ratio in the cartridge is small.
On the other hand, a technique is known in which the remediableness of a core set curl is improved by making a polyester support hydrophilic. Such technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP OPI Publication) Nos. 2-120857/1990 and 1-244446/1989; and a cartridge packaging system in which a polyester made hydrophilic is used, of which is given in JP OPI Publication No. 4-250446/1992. Even in the above-given processes, it has, however, been proved that the processes are not satisfactory when a void ratio is reduced in a cartridge, so that a core set curl may be increased and the remediableness of a core set curl may be deteriorated after completing a development process.
As mentioned above, with the advance of making smaller a package of a photographic film in size, a photographic light-sensitive material has been so required as to be excellent in core set roll resistance and in Core set roll remediableness, even in the case where a void ratio is reduced in a cartridge.